Seiji Soga
Seiji Soga is a character in Never Satisfied. He is 19 years old and formerly apprenticed to Fidelia Lapointe along with Sylas Dubois, though both their apprenticeships ended when Sylas forfeited the representative contest. He participated in the representative contest, but failed in the second round. His familiar is Junko, a hyena. Appearance Seiji is a tall teen with fair skin, red eyes, and short black hair. He wears glasses and grows out his sideburns. He typically wears nice clothing, though he has more understated clothes that he wears when dealing with Sasha. He uses a brooch made of bixbite to focus magic. Personality Seiji is an outwardly irreverent person, often making light of serious situations and treating life as a joke. He typically attempts to lighten the mood by making inappropriate comments or intentionally making a fool of himself. While he does have genuine lapses in self-awareness or foresight, he largely employs a thoughtless persona to keep himself closed off from those he does not trust. Even so, he's surprisingly thin-skinned, reacting suddenly and dramatically to emotional provocation. At times, he can be surprisingly cynical, holding his former master and the position of representative in contempt and openly wishing for Lapointe's death. Relationships Sylas Dubois Seiji and Sylas are best friends, having known each other "basically forever."Taylor Robin on Tumblr "Were Tetsu and Broomgirl friends before the competition or did they meet through this?" Seiji has been harboring romantic feelings for Sylas since he was very young. Due to his tendency to not think about his own feelings, however, his crush on Sylas escaped his awareness until his mother flippantly referred to Sylas as his boyfriend. The two of them shared a mentor in Magister Lapointe until she unceremoniously replaced both of them with January after the events of the fourth test round. Although Seiji sincerely cares about Sylas, his flippant demeanor can occasionally chafe against Sylas' serious nature. Typically this manifests in Seiji encouraging Sylas to follow through on bad ideas, but it has also resulted in the two hurting each other's feelings. The most notable instance of this was when Sylas quit the fourth round of the representative competition. Seiji underestimated how upset Sylas was, leading to his attempt to cheer Sylas up falling flat and Sylas accusing him of treating their friendship as a joke. Despite these misunderstandings, the two know each other very well. Sylas in particular is skilled at identifying patterns in Seiji's behavior, noticing that Seiji was wearing a backup pair of glasses and rapidly coming to the conclusion that Seiji had broken the old pair in a fight. Both boys are pleased to be friends, as Sylas brags to Seiji about being his best friend and Seiji is deeply touched to hear Sylas say it. Rin Soga Rin is Seiji's mother. Although she uses a sarcastic demeanor when interacting with him, she deeply cares about his wellbeing. When he stormed into her office after his altercation with January, she was dismayed to see him injured and indignant when he told her who did it. She's also visibly unhappy about Magister Lapointe's influence over his life, making displeased faces when the subject is brought up. The two Sogas are open and frank with each other, discussing things in a matter-of-fact way rather than sugarcoating them. When Seiji told Rin that January beat him up, she was able to ask him if he did anything to provoke her, and in return, Seiji was honest with her about part of what happened. Rin also tends to be relatively laid-back about getting Seiji to do what she wants - when she asked him to escort January to Lapointe's house, she didn't have to try very hard to convince him, and when he stormed out of her office, she let him go without protest. Ultimately, Rin cares about Seiji and pays attention to his behavior. She was the first one to notice his crush on Sylas, describing him as a "lovesick puppy." Fidelia Lapointe Before Sylas dropped out of the competition, Fidelia Lapointe was Seiji's and Sylas' mentor. Although she seemingly favored him, openly saying she had expected him to last longer than Sylas, she was manipulative and abusive to both of her apprentices. Seiji hates Lapointe, expressing a desire for her to die soon and showing reluctance to be around her, but has adopted an eager-to-please front as a defense mechanism around her. Lapointe in turn views Seiji as a disposable tool, describing him to January with disdain and complaining of his uselessness to her. Sasha For an unspecified amount of time and for unknown purposes, Seiji has been asking Sasha to steal money for him. When dealing with her, he uses a glamour to disguise his eyes and dresses down to give the impression that he's less well off than he actually is. Sasha has an obvious crush on him, which he is aware of and uncomfortable with. Although he seems to care about her wellbeing to some extent, he continues to request money from her, hide the truth about himself from her, and make empty promises of sharing a meal with her. Philomena Vasillia Seiji, Sylas, and Philomena grew up together. Philomena seems to dislike him, as his silhouette is shown when she complains to Eudora about her only friends being aristocrats and she's immediately suspicious to see him at her house. He adopts the same flippant mannerisms with her as he does with most other people, sarcastically asking if he can stay when she kicks Sylas out. Before he was aware he had feelings for Sylas, he gleefully egged him on in his attempted courtship of Philomena. After realizing, however, he's upset to be reminded that Sylas is interested in her, glaring at her when Sylas asks if she's okay after her fight with January and being loudly incredulous that Sylas is considering marrying her. Emilia Dubois Seiji is fond of Emilia, taking on a fraternal role and encouraging her more destructive actions. Other representative contestants Although Seiji participated in the representative competition for two rounds, he seems to have kept to himself and did not make much of an impression on the other contestants. He failed to recognize Tetsu's name even from context when Sylas commented on them being eliminated, and when Sylas teased him about not learning anyone's names, he struggled to remember Ana's and couldn't name Lucy. The only other contestant besides Sylas and Philomena who has interacted with Seiji onscreen is January. When Lapointe dropped Sylas and Seiji as apprentices, she decided to replace with January and had Seiji personally escort her to her house. This went awry as January, in an attempt to strike up a conversation with Seiji, accidentally hit a deep nerve by making fun of Sylas. Seiji, aware that she had verbally abused Sylas into quitting, told her that it was a dangerous move to bully him. Not taking the hint, January assumed Seiji was congratulating her and didn't care much for Sylas, which enraged Seiji to the point that he threatened to get her ejected from the city guard. Shocked, January beat Seiji up and left him in an alleyway to find Lapointe's house herself. Abilities Seiji is a skilled magician. Before he dropped out, Lapointe expected him to do better than Sylas in the competition. On screen, he has demonstrated a capacity for glamours and teleportation, both of small objects and of himself. Trivia * Seiji would play as Reaper in Overwatch.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "NS Overwatch AU?" * Although Junko has the build, mane, and ears of a striped hyena, her coat is spotted. * In initial drafts, Seiji was friends with Tobi and his personality was radically different.Taylor Robin on Twitter. * Seiji's conceptual design was much rougher, including tattoos and a facial scar, and Junko had stripes.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "do you have any more concept designs of the NS cast?" * Seiji is Japanese. * When he was young, Seiji was taller than Sylas. This didn't last long.Taylor Robin on Twitter. * Rather than training him for a specific job, Lapointe acted as a tutor for magic in general.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "Idk if this is a spoiler or not but" * If he were to apply himself, Seiji could beat most of the main cast in a magic fight.Taylor Robin on Tumblr "How easily can ppl of the main cast (besides January of course) beat up seiji?" References Site Navigation Category:Characters